


13th Anniversary

by ShannonRona



Category: Robert Downey Jr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, RDJ, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, susan downey - Freeform, team downey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRona/pseuds/ShannonRona
Summary: Just a short one shot drabble that a few people requested.  RDJ x Susan anniversary cuteness.  One shot.





	13th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Written on request. I do not have any association with these characters or people and do not wish any invasion of privacy or harm in any way.

"Ex, honey, hold onto me please while I get Avri out of the car, okay?"

And thank God he does, because I can't chase down a child right now. It's late, I still have to work on some stuff for production tomorrow, and Robert's not due home until Thursday. Marry an actor, they said, it'll be great. Sometimes it is, but sometimes it's not. But I wouldn't change a thing for the past thirteen years.

Thirteen years, which he forgot, might I add. No texts, no calls, no silly social media posts he has Jimmy put up. Nothing. But he is in New York, on a different time zone, and I'm making sure Exton gets to school on his first week...so I'm stuck in LA for now. Only a few more days until he's back...

Finally free of the car, I silently express my relief of knowing the kids are already fed with a sigh. Birthday parties are good when it comes to that. Well, maybe for them. I'm starved, but there was no way I was living on sugar and pop all day.

But then my phone rings in my bag as I'm walking the two of them toward the door into the main house, and I can't juggle everything at once, so I make a quick decision to push open the door and set Avri down, letting the two of them inside.

"Please be careful and wait for mommy in the living room, okay?" I call, but they won't listen. Regardless, I finally answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart," I hear, and instantly my anxiety is gone. 

So, maybe he didn't forget.

"Hey," I breathe. "Isn't it late there?"

"Eh, getting there," he answers as if it doesn't matter. "Still wanted to call my beautiful wife and talk to her for a few minutes."

Right, only a few minutes. That's all we get today.

"I wish I could be there," I sigh. "But with school and Exton's friends..."

"I know. But hey, it's just New York, nothing exciting."

Oh, so he didn't pick up on the fact that today's something special for just the two of us. No children, no press...the one day a year we usually share together. I mean, hell, his fans alone should've done enough promoting for today that he couldn't have forgotten... But then again, I hadn't heard from him, so he probably wasn't on his phone at all today, so...

"How'd the meeting go?" I ask next, though I do smile at his compliment; his voice saying it alone makes it ten times better.

"Good, I think," he tells me. "There's a lot more that needs to go into to planning, but I think-"

But then I hear kids screaming and it's coming from the house and I groan, hurrying inside and down the hall.

"Everything okay?" he asks, and I want to desperately tell him no, I'm exhausted, and you forgot our anniversary, but no, I won't; he's just as busy as I am.

"Yeah," I sigh, rounding the corner to the kitchen and open floor toward the living room. "I just...wait, where are you?" I ask when I realize the yelling is also coming from his end.

And then I stop in my tracks, nearly jumping out of my skin at the figure in the kitchen. But it isn't a threat, and neither are the kids' cries. Inaudible outside, now I know they're calling out "daddy!" in greeting, and I smirk, slowly letting the phone down and ending the call.

"What are you doing here?" I ask gently, watching as Robert kneels in the kitchen to give Exton and Avri hugs.

"Damn kids..." he mutters in good humor at their unknown attempt to ruin his surprise. "Hey, there, Suzie Q."

He stands tall again, in a nice suit and bare feet, the dork. But behind him, he has the dinner table set up in the dining room, topped off with desert to the side. And damn, did I miss him.

"Happy anniversary," he smirks as I let my shoes take me to him, landing in a gently kiss and big hug from my husband. 

"I thought you forgot..." I admit, holding onto him for a few seconds longer to fill the void.

"Me?" I hear in my ear, then back away to look at his face with my hands on his cheeks. "Never."

"When did you get back?!"

"Earlier this afternoon. I knew you'd be taking the kids out so I had time to cook."

"But you didn't answer any of my messages," I state as I step back and take another look at dinner. "And your Facebook post was Iron Man again, so I figured..."

He raises an eyebrow, amused. "Are you jealous, love?"

I press my lips together and give him that look and then he laughs a genuine laugh, kneeling down to scoop up Avri in his arms. "How could I ever forget today's the day the best thing I have became a permanent part of my life?"

And that look quickly turns into a smile as I take Exton's hand. "I can't believe it's been so long..."

"Thirteen years," he nods, both hands supporting our daughter in his arms. "You know, thirteen years ago I never would've guessed where I'd be right now."

"What, slightly homeless with a child?" I tease, noting his lack of footwear, and he pouts.

"No, buzzkill. Spending the night surprising my wife with a nice dinner after we put our two perfect children to bed."

And he's right. Thirteen years ago I wouldn't have guessed it, either. But here we are, and like I said, I wouldn't have changed a thing.


End file.
